


Two little wishes

by hopestarwin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, s8 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopestarwin/pseuds/hopestarwin
Summary: The little wishes  that couldn't be said  in the past





	Two little wishes

After the promotion, garrison threw a big party. Anyway, people needed to relax after years of war.

 

Keith could see that Shiro was happy. He smiled and talked to people and clinked glasses. The amount of alcohol he drank was probably the sum of his past few years -- or maybe twenty years. After all, Keith had never seen Shiro drank in garrison's time. Maybe it's because he worried about his condition getting worse, or maybe he just didn’t want to interrupt the daily flight training... but that's not so important anymore.

According to the latest diagnosis, he's perfectly healthy and just a little overworked, and in his current state, he'll be able to fight off cosmic monsters with his bare hands in another decade. ( Keith: I don't think he needs to do that.)

But his alcohol tolerance is clearly on the human average. When Keith finally managed to get out of the crowd and touch Captain of Atlas again, he noticed that Shiro’s eyes were wandering.

Others tacitly handed Keith the tall man back to the room to rest, Krolia and Kolivan quietly helped him block a few alien allies who cast covetous eyes on them. With a gentle nod of thanks, Keith takes Shiro out of the party.

Hesitating in the hallway, he took Shiro to his own room, put the big man back on the couch, went to the bathroom to get a wet towel, and came back to find the man smirking at a small box on the table.

That's the medal box that Keith keeps lying around.

He couldn't help but find it amusing. "I thought you were used to this. I remember you had a whole display case full of medals. " He remembered how he had pestered Shiro about the origin of each shiny metal plate and the man smiled patiently as he answered, patted him on the shoulder and said he would have his own cabinet someday even though he didn't care at all.

"That's different... " Shiro touched the points of the medallion gingerly, as if they were some rare treasure. "This is your first medal, Keith. "

Then he saw the man wave him over, determined to help him pin the medal on his new uniform.

He didn't know if it was because Shiro was drunk or because the new prosthetic arm was too big. The man's movements were a bit halting. Metals knocked against one another, making a jingling sound. He looked down at the silvery hair and waited patiently until the room was quiet enough to hear only their breathing.

The man grabbed his arm and pushed him back a bit, then looked him up and down, smiling with satisfaction. "As I thought, this really suits you! " He noticed a gleam in the man's eye.

"You know, I used to wonder what your graduation would be like, whether I'd just be lying in bed watching the telecast, or better yet, in a wheelchair, or... " the man seemed to struggle with his words frowning with the left hand motioned two and put down, " in short won't be today like this. "

"You made it, Keith, and I'm really glad that I could see this day coming and put a medal on you like this... " tears finally rolled down Shiro’s eyes. The man had to swallow the following words in a panic to wipe the tears off his face.

The next moment keith was hugging the tall man, as they used to do, and he decided to share a little wish of his own.

"Hey, " Keith said, stroking the soft silver hair as the man looked up. "Do you remember the second birthday we spent together when you asked me what I wished for? "

"Of course I remember. You said you wanted to buy a new hover bike. "

"That's a lie, " he said, looking into the Shiro's wide-open eyes in surprising, satisfactorily.

"You asked me to recommend the model to you, and I specifically looked up information for this!!"

"sorry, sorry. " He smiled unapologetically and patted the man on the back. "because I couldn't say it. What I really wanted was... "

"I hope one day we can fly in space together. "

He leaned over the man and looked quietly into his eyes and saw himself in them as if they were the whole universe to each other.

"We made it, Shiro. "

End

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my poor english.


End file.
